1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a color filter, a display device including the color filter, and a method of manufacturing the color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device is a widely-used display device including a liquid-crystal layer where orientation of liquid-crystal particles varies according to an electric field applied thereto. The LCD device displays an image by controlling polarization of incident light through the liquid-crystal layer.
The LCD device uses a color filter so as to form a color, and in this regard, when white light emitted from a backlight source passes through each of red, green, and blue color filters, emission intensity is reduced to about ⅓ of its original emission intensity due to each of the red, green, and blue color filters, and thus, luminescent efficiency deteriorates.
In order to supplement the deterioration in the luminescent efficiency and to achieve high image reproduction, a photo-luminescent LCD (“PL-LCD”) device, in which a conventional color filter in the LCD device has been replaced with a quantum dot color conversion layer (“QD-CCL”), is provided. The PL-LCD device displays a color image by visible light that is generated when light with a low frequency band such as ultraviolet light or blue light, which is generated by the backlight source and is controlled through the liquid-crystal layer, is emitted to the QD-CCL.